Deal About Mrs Norris, The
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Hmm... interesting story. Who Mrs Norris really is. She goes around the school, where people are doing pretty fun stuff. Snape and Peeves are too much into Eminem, McGonagall and Dumbledore are making out, and lots of more. So than she goes with Draco


A wonderful, sixteen years old girl (no, not names Mary Sue, not perfect at all, and not a Mary Sue) was standing in front of Filch.She was tall and slim, with brown/red hair up to her shoulders.Filch was looking at her hungrily, but it still was that – she was a _sixteen _years old.

-"I'm not doing it again…" – She snapped.Her brown eyes were about to be filled with tears.

-"Listen to me, Alanis, or you will be doing what ever I want to, or the same thing will happen to you what you did to my cat, five years ago when you came to Hogwarts…" – Argus stood up, and violently pulled her for her hair.

-"But please… I don't want to… it's killing me" – she squalled under the rough hands of Hogwarts' janitor.

-"Alanis… lemme remind you.Five years ago you came to Hogwarts.That was the same year when Harry Potter came.Anywayz, that's not important.You came, and were sorted in Gryffindor.The very same night, you got lost, in the old castle.It was utter dark than, and you collided with the suit of armor.It felt down on the floor… and unfortunately, it came down and killed my precious cat.I came, and saw you, standing in front of the flesh of my cat.Than, I almost died from unhappiness.But there was that pendant that can turn people in the animal from whose heart is placed in.I had that pendant… and there we go, you are my Mrs Norris now.Don't cry Alanis… just put it on.And when you see something unusual in the hallway, call Me." – He said letting down on her, making her put the pendant on.Instead of the pretty sixteen years old girl, there was an ugly cat.

Alanis got out of Filch's office, crying inside.Of course, this time she swore she wouldn't call Filch for anything.She can't do it anymore.She was a true Slytherin, and before now, she enjoyed getting other people in trouble, but this time… she realized that life is in something more than being a servant.

Climbing the stone staircase, that led out of the dungeons, Alanis, or Mrs Norris, how ever you'd like to call her, thought: _What am I going to visit first?_

_Ha, there is something interesting._In the Great Hall, there were Snape and Peeves, by themselves, cleaning it.Peeves messed it, and Bloody Baron ordered him to clean it up.Snape had to be there so he can make sure that Peeves don't mess things up even worse.

-"Ok, Peeves, we are just going to do this once…" – he said, climbing on the stage that was in the corner.Mrs Norris was on the entrance of the Great Hall, so they couldn't see her.

-"Hit it, Peeves!" – Yelled Severus, taking the wizarding microphone, as Peeves set himself beside the DJ mixing machine.

-" _You can suck my dick if you don't like my shit; cause I was high when I wrote this, so suck my dick_" – Severus started rapping.He took off his robes, and wore white shirt, on what said 'EMINEM', and white, baggy pants.Peeves, was moving in the rhythm of the music. He wore red 'Fred Durst' cap.

Alanis, just sighed, leaving the Great Hall.The scene was quite funny.But still, if wasn't what she was looking for.

Next, as she was passing McGonagall's office she saw her slowly making out with Professor Dumbledore.She knew they were always the best pair.

But still nothing.Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't notice her in the dark corridor as they headed somewhere, towards some new adventure.If it was some other day, she would scream for Filch, but today… it's different.

Really different.Fred, George, and Lee Jordan didn't notice her, as they painted, on one of the walls in Hogwarts 'SLYTHERIN SUX'.She truly liked her choused house.But she still didn't want to give that pleasure to Filch.She won't do it tonight.

Than, from the obscurity of Hogwarts corridors, in some other part of the castle, appeared no one else than Draco Malfoy.He walked slowly, making no sound, as Alanis followed him.He never noticed her.Draco was adorable now.He was six feet tall, with wonderfully built body, and interesting looking face.His skin was pale, but his cheeks would get red sometimes, when it's cold.His gray eyes would get glittering silver look when he was mean.He was mean almost always; so his eyes were almost always silver.Just now, he was going out with that whore Pansy Parkinson.There was no guy, in Hogwarts, which she didn't make out.Not literally, of course, but something close to that word.He wanted to brake up with her, but she didn't let him._She?__To be_ _dumped by Draco Malfoy?_But Draco was plotting his own plan…

He gave a password to a gargoyle, and it opened._Oh, so he headed to the perfects' bathroom._She followed him.He was too obsessed with his own thought to notice Alanis.He slowly started taking his clothes off, as she watched.She never did anything like this.She would spy on people sometimes, but she would never go this far.

Because the bathroom was empty, and the chance of someone coming in at that time was 0%, Draco didn't really care because he walked around, naked._His thing is quite large… _Alanis was thinking. 

Draco went to the pool, and jumped inside, starting to swim.He was swimming for about an hour, as Alanis was looking at him.She would occasionally bend her head down.She didn't even notice that her pendant fell of.She was herself now.

She stood there, wearing black, tight dress, when Draco came out.He straightened himself up, realizing that a girl is standing in front of him.He wanted to scream, but than he saw in what ecstasy she is looking at his body, so he didn't.

-"Who are you…?" – He asked.She just found out that she is herself again, the real Alanis, and wanted to run outside.Before she even moved she remembered she doesn't know the password.

-"That's not important" – she said, bending her head down, taking her eyes of Draco's sexy body.

-"You are pretty" – Draco drew nearer, and placed his hand around her neck. 

-"Lemme tell you who I am" – she said, neglecting that naked Draco is standing in front of her.She told him everything.On the end, he hugged her, and let her cry on his naked shoulder.She put her hands on his back, feeling his soft skin.She was sixteen, and she never touched a guy.

-"Alanis… my father is powerful, and I will ask him to get Filch for this… oh my Gosh, you are so pretty" – Draco was telling her, as he placed his hand on her cheek.

She was never told this by Filch.He treated her like she was his bitch.Just because a stupid cat, he ruined few years of her life.

-"Excuse me… what's your name." – She suddenly asked.

-"It's Draco." – He answered, trying to get even closer to her.

-"Draco, would you please consider moving little bit away from me, until you put your clothes on" – she said, showing him what his thing made on her dress.

Draco went red as all Weasleys ever together went.She was confused.She missed when there was sexual education at Hogwarts.

-"Sorry…" – He muttered, turning around, and putting his boxers immediately.

-"It's okay."

-"Alanis…" – He came nearer her, avoiding looking at her eyes.–"Maybe, this is too open, but would… you… would you…"

-"Would I like to be your girlfriend?" – She asked, getting excited.

-"Nope" – Draco muttered.–"I MEAN FUCKEN YES!!!!!!! JUST DON'T SAY NO!!!!!!!!"

-"Draco" – she smiled.–"Of course."

They kissed, than.


End file.
